


Ein guter Grund

by Rigana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigana/pseuds/Rigana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Khan sind ein Paar. Seit einigen Wochen benimmt Khan sich seltsam. Ob dieser Typ dahintersteckt, der die Alien-Invasion in New York angeführt hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein guter Grund

Jim Moriarty war missgelaunt. Wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass das nicht gut war. Denn wenn Jim Moriarty missgelaunt war, pflegten Dinge in die Luft zu fliegen. Aber im Moment war sein Interesse eher darauf gerichtet, die Quelle seiner Misslaune aufzuspüren. Sein Geliebter war ihm untreu, soviel war sicher. Er war sich auch so gut wie sicher, mit wem Khan in betrog. Jetzt war er interessiert daran, den letzten Beweis zu finden, und dann sollte Khan sich in Acht nehmen. Jim war zwar „nur“ ein ganz normaler Mensch, nicht genetisch verbessert, um eine erbarmungslose Killermaschine zu sein, aber seine Rache würde selbst dem Augment das Fürchten lernen, da war er sich sicher. 

Vor drei Jahren, als die britische Regierung das Raumschiff, in dem Khan mit seiner Crew im Frostkoma lag, entdeckt hatte, war Moriarty bereits das unangefochtene Oberhaupt einer kriminellen Organisation, deren Wirkungskreis sich über ganz Europa erstreckte und langsam die Fühler in Richtung Amerika ausstreckte. Er war entschlossen gewesen, den südamerikanischen Drogenmarkt unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und bereits in Verhandlungen mit den dortigen Bossen getreten. Dann hatte es diesen Vorfall in der britischen Forschungsstation gegeben, der zwar vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten worden war, aber nicht vor ihm. Fast alle führenden Forscher waren getötet worden, von einem Forschungsobjekt. Moriartys Interesse war geweckt. 

Er ließ seine Leute ausschwärmen und hatte den mysteriösen Mann bald in Fleisch und Blut vor sich. Gemeinsam befreiten sie seine Crew und herrschten dann Seite an Seite über das sich stetig ausweitende kriminelle Netzwerk. Nach ein paar Monaten war aus der geschäftlichen Partnerschaft auch eine private geworden, und Jim erfuhr am eigenen Leib, dass Khan wirklich in allem besser war.

Vor zwei Monaten dann hatte es einen Vorfall in New York gegeben, eine gescheiterte Alien-Invasion. Die sich selbst als „Avengers“ bezeichnenden „Helden“ hatten die Aliens abwehren können, doch den Drahtzieher nicht erwischt. Weltweit war nach ihm gesucht worden, doch er blieb verschwunden. Jim hatte jedoch einen Verdacht, wo er sein könnte. Denn genau zur Zeit dieser Ereignisse war Khan in Amerika gewesen, um sich um einen rebellischen Drogenhändler zu kümmern, und seit er zurück war, war er des Öfteren allein verschwunden, ohne Jim zu sagen, wohin. Das war ungewöhnlich, und da auch sein Interesse an gemeinsamen Bettaktivitäten zu dieser Zeit rapide abnahm, wusste Jim, woran er war. 

Deshalb befand er sich jetzt etwa 100 Meter hinter dem Augment, als dieser eine der Wohnungen betrat, die sie für die vorrübergehende Unterbringung von Personen nutzten, die eine Zeitlang verschwinden mussten. Jim wartete einige Minuten, dann schloss er vorsichtig, beinahe lautlos die Tür auf und huschte in den Flur. Er presste sich gegen eine Wand und lauschte, bis er aus der Richtung des Schlafzimmers ein Stöhnen hörte. Er schlich den Flur entlang bis zur Schlafzimmertür, die einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war, und spähe hindurch. Was er sah, war grundsätzlich, was er auch erwartet hatte, und doch war er von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, überwältigt. 

Khan lag in all seiner nackten Pracht ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, und Loki beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen, während Khan seine Hose herunterzog. Lokis Zunge strich über Khans Lippen, Einlass erzwingend, während Khan Lokis muskulösen, festen Hintern entblößte. Jim konnte aus seiner Perspektive nicht sehen, wie Loki bestückt war, aber es interessierte ihn, gelinde gesagt. Er musste wissen, was dieser Kerl, der ihm seinen Freund gestohlen hatte, zu bieten hatte. Also schob er die Tür etwas weiter auf, nur ein kleines Stückchen, doch es reichte, Khan auf ihn aufmerksam werden zu lassen. 

Allerdings reagierte Khan nicht, wie Jim es vermutet hätte. Stattdessen grinste er breit und sagte beinahe belustigt „Loki, ich glaube, wir haben Besuch.“ Loki drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und ein diabolisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Mr Moriarty, endlich. Wir haben so lange auf Sie gewartet.“ Jim stand wie erstarrt, während seine Gedanken rasten. „Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest mir folgen können, ohne dass ich es merke?“ fragte Khan, während Loki aufstand und sich seiner Hose entledigte. Nun waren Jims Augen gefangen von Lokis Erektion, die so lang und dick war, wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Loki kam auf ihn zu, öffnete die Tür vollständig und griff nach Jims Hand, um ihn zum Bett zu ziehen. Jim war zu verwirrt, um Widerstand zu leisten und ließ es geschehen. Am Bett angekommen, setzte Khan sich auf, zog Jim zu sich in die Mitte des Bettes und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Loki ihm langsam das Jackett auszog. 

Als Khan seine Finger durch Jims Haare gleiten ließ, vergaß dieser alles um ihn herum und bemerkte nicht, dass Loki seine Krawatte löste und sein Hemd öffnete, bis er Khans Hände auf seinem nackten Oberkörper spürte. Er wich vor Khan zurück, was seinen Rücken mit Lokis Oberkörper in Kontakt brachte. „Khan, was soll das? Was tust du? Ich-“er brach ab, da Loki ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte und mit seinen Lippen seinen Nacken liebkoste. Das löste Schauder der Erregung in ihm aus, die ihn verwirrten. Khan sah ihn liebevoll an. „Jim, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich. Aber ich will auch ihn. Schau ihn dir an und sag mir, dass du mich nicht verstehst.“ Jim drehte sich zur Seite und Loki glitt um ihn herum, bis er neben Khan lag. Jetzt konnte Jim die beiden im direkten Vergleich sehen, und das gab ihm den Rest. Khan war schon besser ausgestattet als jeder normale, nicht genetisch optimierte Mensch, aber Loki… Jim spürte, wie seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte und war froh, als Khan sie öffnete und ihn befreite. Loki beugte sich zu ihm und wisperte ihm ins Ohr „Ich bin ein Gott, und auch so gebaut. Khan sagte mir, du würdest bereits ihn in dir als überwältigend empfinden. Stell dir vor, wie ich mich in dir anfühlen werde.“ Jim stöhnte auf und ergab sich seiner Erregung. 

Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und Khan streifte seine Hose ab. Loki nahm sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und biss leicht zu, was Jim aufkeuchen ließ. Die nächsten Minuten war er seiner Sinne nicht mehr Herr, als vier Hände und zwei Zungen ihn verwöhnten, neckten und erregten, bis er das Gefühl hatte, bei der nächsten Berührung zu kommen. Und dabei hatten die Zwei seine Erregung noch nicht einmal berührt! Als Jim einen Finger in sich hineingleiten spürte, kam er wieder zu sich und riss die Augen auf, die er voller Genuss geschlossen hatte. Er sah Khan, der ihn anlächelte und sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umschloss. Dann musste der Finger in ihm – die Finger in ihm! Er hatte bereits drei Finger in sich und es gerade erst gemerkt! Loki war wirklich begabt, musste Jim zugeben.

Immer noch spürte er keinen Schmerz, immerhin war er an Khan gewöhnt, da waren drei Finger ein Scherz gegen. Doch als er noch einen Finger gegen seinen Eingang pressen fühlte, verkrampfte er sich kurz. Ihm war in den Sinn gekommen, wie groß Loki war und er fühlte, wie er panisch wurde. Das würde nicht funktionieren! Er würde ihn zerreißen! „Scht, Liebling, entspann dich.“ sagte Khan leise, und Jim gehorchte. Loki lächelte Khan über Jims Schulter hinweg zu und raunte „Na, Jim, was meinst du, willst du Khan nehmen, während ich dich bis zum Zerbersten fülle?“ Allein der Gedanke brachte Jim bis kurz vor die Klippe der Erlösung, und durch seine vor Erregung verschleierten Augen sah er Khan sich selbst weiten. 

Im nächsten Moment schrie er auf, als sich ein weiterer Finger den Weg in ihm bahnte. „Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber, sobald du meine ganze Hand nehmen kannst, bist du bereit für mich.“ Als Jim sich nicht entspannte, krümmte Loki kurz seine endlos langen Finger und strich über Jims Prostata. Schlagartig entspannte Jim sich vollkommen und stöhnte auf, versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu kommen. „Noch nicht, noch nicht! Nicht bevor ich nicht in Khan bin!“ War alles, was er dachte. Und dann zog Loki seine Hand zurück und stieß in ihn hinein, und im selben Moment ließ sich Khan auf ihn sinken. Jim warf den Kopf zurück und hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden, bevor er vom Rhythmus der beiden Übermenschen mitgerissen wurde. Er schaffte es noch, ein halbes Dutzend Stöße durchzuhalten, doch dann kam er, und es war, als käme er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er erschlaffte und fühlte vier Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen und stützten. Khan entließ ihn nicht, sondern spannte seine Muskeln an, um ihn in sich zu halten, und Loki stieß weiter zu, bemühte sich aber, die überempfindliche Prostata des Iren nicht zu berühren. Jim war verzweifelt. Es war unmöglich, dass er in der nächsten halben Stunde wieder hart werden würde, aber die beiden schienen nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren. 

Doch nach etwa zehn Minuten spürte er, wie er wieder erregt wurde, das Gefühl von Loki in ihm, Khan um ihn und Khans Erregung, die gegen seinen Bauch presste, war einfach zu gut. Loki spürte seine Erregung zurückkehren und stieß nun mit jeder Bewegung gegen seine Prostata, bis Jim wieder voll erregt war. Doch auch dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange, bis die doppelte Reizung zu viel für ihn wurde und er erneut kam. Diesmal riss er Loki und Khan mit sich in den Abgrund, und das Gefühl von Lokis Erlösung, die sich warm in ihn ergoss und ihn füllte, bis er dachte, bersten zu müssen, und Khans Kontraktionen um ihn verlängerten seinen Höhepunkt, bis ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog Loki sich aus Jim zurück, und Khan ließ ihn vorsichtig aus sich herausgleiten. Jim erschauerte und schlang seine Arme um Khans Nacken, während seine Beine sich mit Lokis verflochten. „Weißt du, Liebling“ keuchte er, „ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du an Loki findest.“ 

Von diesem Moment an erweiterte sich die Führungsetage des kriminellen Netzwerks auf drei Personen, und Khan, Loki und Jim hatten eine wunderbare Zeit. Wenn Loki nach Asgard zurückkehren musste, um sein Königreich nicht völlig im Chaos versinken zu lassen, vermisste ihn nicht nur Khan.


End file.
